borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Some Recent Thoughts
For a while I've been looking around on the Wiki and have noticed somethings that players want to see in the future DLCs and/or Borderlands sequel. Some of which I personally do not agree with. I don't intend to start a flame war so I'm going to be as civil as I can. First common thing I've seen: Melee Weapons. This seems seriously stupid. Most characters have the ability to upgrade the power of their melee attacks and that suffices just fine. By the adding of extra melee weapons, it would make the game feel almost like Halo 2/3 (or as I feel). It would take away the original feel of the game in my own opinion. I saw dual wielding weapons too for a while. This also seems insane. Once again, it would make borderlands just like Halo by adding dual weilded weapons. And then eventually for DLCs for Borderlands 2 or DLCs for it, people would want to dual weild melee weapons. It all just seems silly, the game could use some minor tweaks here and there but nothing should be added to an already outstanding game. Again, just my thoughts, I don't want to metaphorically step on anyones toes or metaphorically rub them the wrong way IbanezRokr 06:17, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Just to put this out, Halo didn't invent melee weapons and weilding weapons akimbo. Now, I think if something can be fired in pairs, it should be allowed, it would give Repeaters a better reason to be used considering they're not necessairly the best all-scenario weapons the game has to offer. SpootKnight 06:28, May 13, 2010 (UTC) I understand what you're saying, I'm talking about it's implementation of the weapons. I tend to disagree about your repeater thing though. For a while, I used them pretty heavily, I generally had one with a scope and got headshots like it was nothing. I mean it's all preferental stuff and what I say is soley opininatied and should be regarded as an opinion lol. IbanezRokr 06:30, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, dual wielding melee weapons does sound super awkward. Although thinking about it, i would laugh so hard charging in at Sledge, with a machete in one hand and a lead pipe in the other. I guess everyone is entitled to their opinions. ~ One random guy 07:04, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Not gonna lie, I think I would want more than a machete and a lead pipe when charging at a prodigiously built man wielding an 8 foot long mallet as a weapon....that is, unless I was brick. AZS Boggs 07:13, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Two words: Grammaton Cleric. :D SpootKnight 07:24, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Looks like you play halo 2/3 alot. AeroAttorney}}-------------> ||Have A Nice Day|| 12:12, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Hah, if it's directed at me, then yes, I used to be quite the avid fan of Halo. I loved the first one a lot when it came out and I was pretty young too ( i was 13 now 18). So I used to play the original a lot. Then Halo 2 came out and I was a self diagnosed addict. I got Xbox Live and loved it for about a week. Then I just stopped playing. Too many people cheating to the point where it wasn't even worth turning on the box. Halo 3 was great too but still suffered the same drawbacks on the Live experience. ODST is just fun alone. I'm not that great at the game because there would be periods where I just wouldn't play and moved on to other things and then Borderlands came out and I have been hooked since. IbanezRokr 15:42, May 13, 2010 (UTC) i don't want to seem flame warish, but if you wanted to make the argument Ibanez, halo came out before borderlands and had guns, robots, enemies, and, in essence, was a FPS first. Halo has perhaps two melee weapons. if Borderlands had a far wider variety then just a sword and a hammer, then it would be different. As for dual weild, i agree it would definitly be clunky, but hey, its a video game and have you seen the driving machanics? terrible. i do think there would be unfair combos like dual doves or automatic firehawks. in every DLC, all the perks came with the nessecity for them. DLC3 had a lvl cap raise, but it also included enemies (Crawmerax) that you needed the level cap for. If gearbox included the dual weapons, it would give the owners of the DLC an unfair advantage over those who didn't. Gearbox would also need to include some kind of melee storyline to include in the next DLC if they were going to include them such as; bandits capture you and force you to fight psychos and whatnot without a gun. thus, they give you a melee weapon. sry for the rant, its just my 2 cents Hey man, I totally appreciate it. I totally see where you're coming from. But I'd honestly hate to see all of my guns gone in that sort of situation. Unless you have to fight out of the bandit camp and get your backback back, that I'd admit would be pretty fun. But honestly, everyone execpt the soldier has upgrades for their melee in their skill trees. Honestly, that is enough for me. I play as a soldier, siren and hunter and i'll also admit that the hunters sword could be better. IbanezRokr 15:52, May 13, 2010 (UTC) I actually really like the idea of randomized melee weapons. They could spawn with different parts and elements just like the guns do. I feel melee is often underused simply because it's nowhere near as powerful or interesting as the firearms. Giving people the incentive to collect and use different swords, gloves,or blunt objects could lead to even more customizable playstyles. I do like the idea of dual wield as well, for both melee weps and firearms, though I don't see a lot of practicality in dual wield for guns. I'm open to the idea though. Borderlands is an RPG at heart. Randomized melee weapons would only serve to strengthen the RPG elements of it. If they make BL2, more options for armor customization would be great, too. I'd like to see something like The Elder Scrolls: Oblivion, where you could switch between 3rd person and 1st person views.That would give the player some incentive to collect cool looking armor pieces, and add even more dimension to the game. The FPS aspects of the game are pretty solid aside from some needed tweaking here and there. I think GBX could really bring the RPG elements to life with some new elemental attacks, expanding the melee combat options/system, and more options to the armor system. The customizable armor idea sounds pretty awesome, and i'm always down for giving the player more options to customize his/her character. On the subject of melee combat though, even if I understand that it would be cool, ain't you ever heard of the saying "don't bring a knife to a gun fight"? AZS Boggs 16:28, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Ya, but you also dont bring a gun to a knife fight!!! so that makes it even right? lol GT=Beastashton313 16:43, May 13, 2010 (UTC) what about brick rages and uses his fists (possibly better than a knife) the least the could could do is make the melee weapons you have look stronger as you level like the soldier his knife has nicks in it but as he levels it looks sharper and sharperAren01 19:42, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Well, yeah, but they already have melee systems and options as it is. I mean I mainly use melee against skags and scythids, and other enemies that get too close, but being able to whip out a shock saber and cut your enemies shield away with one hit could be worth the damage you take from close quarters fire.Especially if there was a skill set that gave you health/shield bonuses for melee fighting. It's totally do-able, there would just have to be a balance to it like the rest of the games systems. Just imagine being able to play as a character that was a former lance assassin, like Athena or something. Having agility and speed bonuses could make a melee based character very playable, not to mention fun, IMO. Unless you've built it properly, there's no character that's truly suited throughout the game for melee damage. Then again, if you think about it's it is a RPS, which is a Role Playing Shooter. Given, it'd be nice to see other melee aspects in the game, even melee weapons that take up weapon slots, I'd only see them useful when you have specs in the correct place, which for some builds takes away from the variety they would have. I like the premise of making repeater pistols the only dual wielding weapon possible, as seeing someone running dual shotties would make me want to burn Infinity Ward to the ground for infecting yet another game with its rediculous concept of dual wielding shotguns as a viable option in combat (Given, Borderlands and its fiction based environment would make more sense, just no. It's a stupid idea!). As long as it's balanced, I dont see how akimbo weapons would function different from normal ones beyond cosmetics (there are games out there where pulling the fire button fires both weapons, mind you). All it would do is spray more bullets than holding one. Now mixing and matching your dual wields....that's an interesting beast I wouldn't mind wrangling. Think about it, holding Maliwan repeater for its caustic effect and an Atlas to pack the punch. Intriguing, as long as it's not OP Ryo Kasami 18:30, May 13, 2010 (UTC) I know this subject was driven into the ground a million times but I would like a workbench added on to the game, It would give you a reason to go out and find weapon parts and money would have a use again.Mazman1521 02:13, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Look dude, I purposely avoided the workbench arguement for a reason. It's been beat to the ground and I'm against it, I really would hate to see this page go fall victim to the worbench war again. It's just a legalized spin off of WillowTreeIbanezRokr 02:32, May 14, 2010 (UTC) WORKBENCH WAR!!!!!!! Nah but seriously... I see something along the wrokbench idea showing up in the game. How? IDK, but if enough people want it, and GBX can make it work, then I expect it to show up eventually. Anyways, I agree with RK on IW f&#%ing up MW2 even more with akimbo weapons (pistols i can understand, but double Model 1800? WTF!?) I dont really care for akimbo myself, but with pistols, it would be fun, seeing as the only pistols I use are revolvers (counts as pistols in Weapon prff.) as for the melee weapons? I would rather see the option for you character to change their ''default ''melee weapon. Lone-Wanderer 03:22, May 14, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Ryo Kasami, though someone else may have mentioned this. Dual weilding for one gun type alone I think would be acceptable, probably the repeater. You would just cut the power of all repeaters by half (or more). As far as melee weapons....I don't think I would ever use them even if it was an option. So sure, throw them in too. Maybe if your speed is greatly affected by the type of melee weapon you equip. You can run quickly with brass knuckles, but you're snail speed with a sledge hammer. Something like that, maybe....Maybe not... I agree with Lone-Wanderer for melee weapons, they should change the normal weapon of the character, but here's the twist: Roland and Modrecai uses sword-like weapons, brick uses a lead pite and his fist while Lilith has kinetic blows....They each uses different weapons so they can't share them...If (and i say IF) melee weapons are implemented, it shouldn't be as normal weapon, like everything else, but has class item, like artifacts. Obtained as quest reward and boss downing. Now i dont hink this should come with a 4th DLC, as it has been said in the 8th post (unsigned), it would make a huge disadvantage to those that don't own the DLC. It is the same for dual weilding, but then again, repeaters and revolvers are actually built for single handling, IE they can match a 2handed weapon. In order to make it work, all pistols should have damage,RoFand clip size cut by half, while the recoil should be doubled because your actually firing a hand cannon single handedly (and HELL doing it is F**king dangerous!).Valtiell 17:00, May 16, 2010 (UTC)